Não é assim tão complicado
by XBOX - Day
Summary: Minha 1º fic , não reparem os erros e a falta de imaginação.Slash


Mais uma vez Bella era obrigada a ouvir Edward e Jacob brigarem , ela já não aguentava mais isso , aquilo precisava parar.

- Jake , Edward , parem por favor , eu não aguento mais vocês dois me disputando como se eu fosse um prêmio .

- Bella , Não estamos te disputando , eu só estava comentando com o cachorro aqui , que você é minha namorada.

- Cale a Boca , Sanguessuga , isso ainda pode mudar. - Jacob Falava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Edward , foi quando Edward virou que ele percebeu que Bella estava indo embora.

- Bella – Gritou Edward .

- Não , eu não quero falar com você – Bella respondeu e com essa resposta Jacob riu – E Nem com você , Jacob . Não pelo menos até vocês pararem de Brigar.

Jacob teve uma reação meio estranha ao ouvir isso e só oque ele fez foi se virar e entrar em sua forma de lobo , e correr . Quando ele se tomou por si novamente já estava quase anoitecendo . Ele olhou ao redor e viu oque parecia ser um bar abandonado. Ele voltou a sua forma humana e entrou , e quando se viu sozinho ele sem saber exatamente o motivo começou a não voltaria a forma de lobo hoje pois não queria seus amigos querendo o consolar. Parou de chorar assim que sentiu aquele cheiro doce , tão doce que fazia seu nariz doer - Quando se deu por si estava jogado no chão sentindo gosto do sangue na boca , com Edward por cima dele dizendo – Seu cachorro , é sua culpa ela não querer me ver – ele não falava com raiva na voz , só falava de uma maneira mais grossa que sua voz de veludo normal. Jacob respondeu – Há , não se esqueça que ela também não quer me ver , e se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer , não iria dirigir uma única palavra pra você hoje – Edward respondeu algo , mais Jacob estava hipnotizado com aqueles par de olhos dourados o olhando tão proximos , foi quando sentiu a pressão que Edward estava fazendo sobre seu corpo , sentiu sua respiração falhar e pensou – _Meu Deus , Como não reparei antes que você é tão lindo_ – Mais logo após pensar isso se arrependeu até o último sentimento pois havia esquecido que Edward devia estar ouvindo seus pensamentos e não pensou errado . Edward ainda o olhando mudou totalmente de expressão ficando com uma cara de espanto e logo depois de bobo e riu dizendo :

– Há, então você acha bonito –

Jacob corou e respondeu – Não , Não acho -

- Seus pensamentos dizem o contrario -

Jacob empurrou Edward o fazendo levantar de cima dele e se encostar em uma mesa de sinuca , meio antiga . Quando chegou perto de Edward a ponto de sentir o corpo gelado dele rente ao seu , disse :

- E se eu acho ? Oque há de errado nisso ? –

Edward respondeu – Nada – e sorrindo maliciosamente disse – Porque não diz em voz Alta oque mais pensa de mim ? –

Jacob sentiu seu coração falhar ao ovir isso , e num impulso segurou o rosto de Edward na sua frente . Edward com facilidade poderia se esquivar das mãos de Jacob , mais apenas oque ele fez foi se aproximar mais e dizer encostando os lábios na orelha de Jacob

- Poque não faz oque seus pensamentos estão gritando pra você fazer ? -

Jacob gemeu involuntariamente quando ouviu isso , e não pode resistir aquela boca tentadora e colou seus lábios não lábios gelados do vampiro .Edward abriu um pouco mais a boca , como que dando permissão , Jacob quando sentiu isso apenas colocou a lingua de leve sentindo a lingua de Edward , o beijo começou a ficar mais necessitado , mais urgente , as mãos de Edward passando como se reconhecendo a area do abdomen de Jacob . Jacob colocou a mão na cintura de Edward o puxando para mais perto , fazendo seu corpo grudar com o dele , puxando a sua camiseta que logo estava toda aberta e com alguns botões estourados , ele a tirou e quando Edward encostou o corpo gelado no seu corpo quente ele não teve como não gemer . Ele aproximou mais ainda a cintura de Edward fazendo o sentir o volume da sua calça proximo ao seu. Edward soltou um gemido ao sentir aquilo e com isso Jacob começou a se esfregar em Edward . Edward o fez parar o empurrando Jacob o olhou assustado , mais logo sorriu ao ver as mãos tremulas de Edward abrindo seu shorts e o tirando logo em seguida o deixando apenas com uma cueca boxer branca bem colada que o fez parar e olhar para aquele volume . Jacob empurrou Edward o fazendo se encostar mais uma vez na mesa de sinuca , beijando seu pescoço enquando suas mãos desciam chegando ao volume da calça de Edward , ele começou a passar a mão bem de leve , com movimentos quase parando , fazendo Edward gemer , depois colocou a mão por dentro da calça e apenas roçando os dedos por cima da boxer disse com uma voz rouca mas erótica :

- Como eu queria ler seus pensamentos agora - Edward gemeu quando ele segurou firme a sua ereção.

E Jacob como que respondendo uma pergunta disse – Se bem que eu não preciso de muito pra saber oque você tá pensando agora –

Edward o Beijou , com urgencia e como que se oferecendo para Jacob , implorando por mais apenas correspondeu apertando a ereção de Edward e o masturbando com movimentos rápidos e depois lentos – Edward gemia coisas incoerente mais oque ele mais dizia era – Jake – Jacob o beijou com vontade e apertou sua ereção na dele , e o fez tremer , mais logo após ele não sabia como aguentar mais , Jacob estava se esfregando nele e gemendo no seu ouvido -

– Você pode me ter como quiser. - Jacob entendeu que ele estava ouvindo seus pensamentos e com um sorriso de lado disse

- Tem certeza ? –

Edward respondeu – Como nunca tive antes –

Jacob apenas assentiu e o beijou , logo após colocando 3 dedos na boca de Edward que os chupou como se fossem uma coisa muito saborosa – Jacob gemeu ao sentir a lingua de Edward percorrer seus dedos ele quase chegou ao seu limite mais aguentou só porque queria muito foder Edward até ele gritar seu nome – Depois de tirar os dedos da boca de Edward ele o virou calmamente o fazendo ficar apoiado na mesa de sinuca e começou passar a ponta do dedo na entrada de Edward , logo após o introduzindo e depois mais um , Edward gemeu quando Jacob tocou aquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas , Jacob começou com movimentos de entra e sai bem lentos fazendo Edward dizer :

- Eu quero você dentro de mim , Agora –

Jacob como não estava mais aguentando apenas o obedeceu , se posicionando atrás de Edward e intrudozindo seu membro bem devagar como que reconhecendo a area , Ele começou a se movimentar bem devagar , mais logo o ritmo foi aumentando , Edward estava se sentindo quente , apesar de ser um vampiro . Jacob começou morder e chupar o pescoço de Edward equanto sua mão o masturbava quase no mesmo ritmo em que ele entrava e saia de Edward . Jacob começou mastubar ele mais de vagar o fazendo dizer quase que suplicando –

- Jake , Por favor – Pra Jacob era estranho ouvir Edward o chamar assim , mas naquele momento não estava se preucupando com isso .

Jacob apenas envolveu o membro de Edward com a mãos e começou a fazer movimentos rápidos , e ouvindo Edward gemer seu nome sentiu um liquido quente escorrer por suas mãos , a sensação ao sentir o semên de Edward nele foi maravilhosa que ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido até chegar ao extase e gozar dentro de Edward . Depois disso ele ficou ainda dentro de Edward com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward mais alguns segundos antes de retirar seu membro e puxar Edward o Beijando lentamente e depois o abraçando apertado , ficaram assim por alguns minutos . Então Jacob quebrou o silêncio dizendo

- Acho que agora você não me odeia tanto – Edward riu e respondeu com uma voz dando a ideia de cansaço,

- Acho qe nunca odiei de verdade –

Jacob o olhou e foi sentar na mesa de sinuca , puxando o para sentar também , eles estavam lado a lado , quando Edward entrelaçou os dedos nos de Jacob e disse :

- Nada é Impossivel .

- Você e sua mania de ouvir meus pensamentos – Respondeu Jacob com voz boba o beijando logo em seguida .

**FIM**


End file.
